1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for retaining a boot on a sports apparatus, such as a gliding board.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Assemblies of the aforementioned type are used in fields such as skiing, snowboarding, water skiing, snowshoeing, skateboarding, and the like.
Generally speaking, a retaining assembly includes a base provided to receive the foot of a user or the sole of a boot. A disk serves to retain the base on the apparatus, the disk itself being retained on the apparatus by screws that extend through elongated holes of the disk that extend into its thickness.
To mount the retaining assembly on the apparatus, or to adjust the position of the assembly on the apparatus, the user generally must screw the screws successively into bushings, which are themselves anchored in the apparatus.
The positioning of the screws in the bushings, through the elongated holes of the disk, takes times and requires a certain amount of skill. For each of the screws, it is necessary to successively locate the bushing, position the screws, and then turn the screw until it is seated.
The mounting and adjusting operations are relatively time-consuming and tedious.